


Talk Me Down

by Zzzara



Series: Fools [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narcissa is an amazing Mum, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is great, Talk Me Down Troye, Top Draco Malfoy, Troye, Troye Sivan Song inspired, all Troye's songs are Drarry AF, pov switching, talk me down, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: "You wouldn't understand!" I shout at Malfoy from the bottom of my pit.He looks down at me from his rainbow, "Oh wouldn't I? Try me..." he's wearing red lipstick that makes him look desirable and black eyeliner that makes him look severe. I want him; but he's up there at the rainbow, and wouldn't come to my pit."I tried!" I shake my fist at him, "You wouldn't let me!”‘...Heartless...-...heartless...-...heartless...’ is bouncing against the walls."You are so fucking blind..." he shakes his head, bringing his hand up to his mouth, smearing the lipstick around until it looks like a bleeding wound. And I realise he is crying. Tears are running down his face, leaving the black streaks of eyeliner on his white skin.I am missing something here. Malfoys don't cry. Draco Malfoys just don't."Take a trip into my garden, Potter..." he whispers...





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to the series "Fools" and is preceded by the work "Too Good", and actually doesn't make much sense if you haven't read "Too Good".
> 
> The title and the mood of this story are Troye's emotional and hopeful "Talk Me Down". Do listen to it before reading this fic - you won't regret it!
> 
> Beginning writing this series, I intended to deliver how damaging can be when the third person sneaks into the relationship of the two; damaging for each party, especially if one of the participants lacks the courage to be honest with their partner, with their lover and with themselves, and how much pain and suffering it can cause.  
> I love my dear boys with all my heart - but they are such FOOLS at times around each other. At the beginning, I knew I wished the happy ending for them, but honestly had no idea is the happy ending possible when things go down like they did by the end of 'Too Good'. So...beginning writing 'Talk Me Down', I didn't know whether there would the happy ending for them. I set out to find out for myself, going along with the boys. :)  
> This fics also contains a brief reference to the lyrics of Troye's song 'Bloom".
> 
> As you probably noticed, my personal image of Draco's appearance strongly tends towards blond Troye Sivan (a bit burlier perhaps though :))) and in Harry's dreams you can safely say, Draco's look is 100% Troye in his music video 'Bloom' :)
> 
> The dates and the days of the week marking this story are the actual 2005 calendar.
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so forgive me all the mistakes.
> 
> [Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling; here I don't make any profit whatsoever; I write for my own entertainment.]

**Talk Me Down**

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

_'Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my three A.M. shadow_

_I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_So come over now and talk me down_

_[Troye Sivan, 'Talk Me Down']_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

_Sunday, 7 August, 2005_

_'Shhh…'_  whispers the rain outside, _'shhh… it is all right.' A_ nd the garden is nodding with its treetops:  _'Shhh…'_

But the windows disagree, weeping with fat droplets. _‘Is it?.. Is it?..'_

I don't know...

"I am unhappy, Mother." I am trailing the glass with my fingertip. We almost never talk about these things.

She stands up from the sofa, approaching to join me on the window seat. 

"Is there anything I can do, Draco?" Taking my bare feet, she puts them on her lap. My feet are cold, and the warm pressure of her hands feels nice.

"No." I look out of the window.

She begins stroking my foot, kneading the arch with her knuckles. She says nothing, and we sit like this for a while. My Mother knows her way around me. I speak.

"There's this person at work... I've recently been spending a lot of time with." My gaze follows the rivulets of water down the glass. "And... eventually I've become attached to. And... He... led me to believe that, if just a little, we were on the same page here. But it turns out that I am gravely mistaken... he... not only doesn't ... feel the same way, it turns out he doesn't respect me...I'm a fool." I exhale, my throat aching. "And it hurts me to be near him... and..." I trail off.

"And that is why you have accepted your transfer," Mother finishes.

"Yes."

"But... are you sure, Draco, as to his attitude?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

She trailsmy toes with her fingertips. "Then it is a good decision to return to Edinburgh. It will do you good."

"I know."

"Are you leaving early tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want to check on my place before work." I rented a flat in London and recently contemplated a thought of selling my Edinburgh house. Luckily I hadn't. 

"And Mother..." I say, turning to face her, "if Potter comes, asking for my whereabouts - don't tell him."

She nods, and there is understanding in her eyes.

**

_12, Grimmauld Place, London_

_Saturday, 6 August, 2005_

"You wouldn't understand!" I shout at Malfoy from the bottom of my pit.

He looks down at me from his rainbow. "Oh wouldn't I? Try me..."

He's wearing red lipstick that makes him look desirable and black eyeliner that makes him look severe. I want him, but he's up there on the rainbow and wouldn't come to my pit.

"I tried!" I shake my fist at him. "You wouldn't let me!”

‘ _...Heartless...-...heartless...-...heartless...’_ is bouncing against the walls.

"You are so fucking _blind_..." He shakes his head, bringing his hand up to his mouth, smearing lipstick around until it looks like a bleeding wound. And I realise he is crying. Tears are running down his face, leaving black streaks of eyeliner on his white skin. 

I am missing something here. Malfoys don't cry. Draco Malfoys just don't.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? You are not supposed to cry! You don't understand!" I shout at him.

" _Take a trip into my garden, Potter..."_ he whispers, laying his cheek down on the rainbow and closing his eyes. There's a flower wreath, blooming bright in his hair, dropping rose petals on my face.

I am gathering them in handfuls, looking closely - and they are tiny red hearts.

"Malfoy!" I cry, "Malfoy, come down...Malfoy..." But it's only a whisper...

"Malfoy..." I jerk awake.

It is dark, the smell and sound of rain fill the room. I sit up, switching the lamp on. Three in the morning. I get out of the bed and head to the bathroom to piss. I peer at myself in the mirror. Though my vision is blurry, I can make out the gauntness of my face, heavy stubble on my chin that is actually turning into beard. I look like shit. Stepping into the shower, I switch the water on and take the bottle of a shower gel. I cannot shake off the feeling of that dream. I begin lathering myself up.

Malfoy. Is everything I can think about. 

_Take a trip into my garden..._

My hand slides down my stomach, I am hard. My palm wraps around my dick. It's only two weeks since I touched Malfoy for the last time, but it feels like ages. My hand is moving, building the pleasure up.

 _‘I want to ride you,’_ Malfoy whispers in my mind, as he had done so many times before. I close my eyes, and he is riding me, his neck arching, pleasure written over his face, his hard cock bouncing against his belly. I flick my hand over the head of my dick, and it shoots over the tiles as I gasp and whimper, thrusting into my palm.

I shave and dress and try to style my hair. I drink my coffee at five in the morning as the light is peering through the kitchen windows. Having brushed my teeth, I look at myself in the mirror, feeling marginally better. I leave the house at six, breathing in clean rainy air.

I'd fucked up last night. No wonder he threw me out. If I need him to let me in again, I should try the other way. And I need him.

I walk all the way to his flat on foot. When I reach the building, it is already seven. Standing in the lift, I gather my thoughts. Not to fuck it up again, I have to put my words really carefully, and it has never been my forte, it's his thing.

I press the doorbell button and wait. And press again, again and again. Pressing my ear to the door, I try to make out any sound. Nothing. Okay. There's no help to that. I concentrate, hard, as I do to pass through the Ministry wards, and Apparate. It gives easily, nothing is blocking me out, and I am in.

The flat is empty. Completely empty, devoid of any furniture. Blank.

Alhough this is stupid, I dash to the bedroom - it is as bare as the rest. Nothing but empty space within the walls.

 _Fuck. Oh, fuck._ My breath is coming out sharply. _No, no. Not like that._ I need some air. I leave the room. Opening the balcony, I step outside. There is nothing there either: gone the glass coffee table, gone his armchair, gone the weightless red wool blanket that we used to wrap around ourselves against the night chill, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the dark.

_Nothing._

Looking, down, I lean against the railings. My eyes are stinging. It is funny how I've never noticed or valued these little things before and only acknowledge them now, when their absence suddenly stares me in the face, feeling like a huge chunk is being taken out of me.

**

_DMLE, the Ministry of Magic, London_

_Friday, 12 August, 2005_

"Ron." I enter his office. It is a lunch break but I am not hungry. I'm not thirsty. I'm not anything this week.

He turns, throwing his jacket on. Things have been awkward between us recently. He is still freaking out at my confession a week ago. He tries hard not to show it, unsuccessfully. But I appreciate the effort, I really do. Ron is... just great, has always been. I don't know what I've done to deserve such a friend, honestly, or what would I do without him.

He is meeting Hermione for lunch in the City. She doesn't know about me. I asked him not to tell anyone. She tried to talk to me about the break-up with Gin. I said I'm not ready yet.

"Ron, I want to ask you something... I mean... May I ask for a favour?"

"Sure." He raises his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Look... I need to know where Malfoy's been transferred to," I say, looking at the carpet.

"Mate... this information is not my area. It's directly between him and Robards. Unless he told anyone, you have to ask Robards."

"I know, Ron..." I look up.

"Harry..."

"I know, Ron... But I can't just go around asking Robards. He won't tell me. And you can. You are the Unit's leader, you can just ask, like... just ask under some pretext."

He sighs. "Harry... look..."

"Ron, please. I need to know."

"Mate, maybe it's for the best that you don't know?"

"No, it's not... I... Ron I am a wreck without him...I can't..." I whisper, my face burning with shame.

Ron runs his hand over his face and nods. "Okay. I'll try something."

**

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

_Friday, 12 August, 2005_

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa Malfoy says, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Though she sounds not surprised at all, as though she already knows why I am here. Or maybe it's just her high breeding is showing - not to give a fuck about anything on the surface, just like her son. 

"Do sit down." She gestures at the sofa."Tea?"

"Thank you very much but no." I sit down. "I am here only for a moment of your time. I have a question to ask you."

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" She looks at me evenly. Her chiselled features are striking. She resembles him so much, it's disturbing. The same chin, nose, cheekbones, the shape of her eyes. I never thought how beautiful Malfoy is.

"I've been meaning to ask, if you could supply me with your son's Edinburgh address," I say, trying to sound officially.

"Why do you need it?"

"Your son has been transferred hastily from our Unit, and there are certain pressing issues concerning our investigation that need to be cleared up. We were partners, you see. I have some questions to ask him."

"Is this an official request, Mr. Potter?"

_Shit._

"No. I just need his address."

"Why don't you contact him at work, if this is a work issue?"

Because I can't make a scene in the Edinburgh Auror Office, can I? And I don't have any official pretext to reach him there without rising questions.

"You see..." _Fuck._ To hell with it. I'm not good at lying anyway. "Mrs. Malfoy... actually, it is a private matter. I need to talk to him."

"But you already know he is in Edinburgh."

"Yes."

She sighs. "Mr. Potter... I won't tell you, because Draco specifically asked me not to."

"What?"

"He told me that you may come here asking questions. And he asked me not to reveal his whereabouts to you."

 _Oh, Merlin._ This is even more complicated than I thought.

"You see... I really need to talk to him. Just before his departure, we fought, I offended him. I need to apologise."

She nods. "I know, Mr. Potter. But I am afraid your apologies are neither welcome nor are able to fix things between you two."

"Is it your impression?"

"No, that is what he told me."

"He is mistaken..."

"Mr. Potter, leave him be. You've hurt him enough already." Her dark-grey gaze is steady, I don't look away. I want to shout and stomp my feet. I can't do it in front of this woman.

"Yes, I've hurt him badly. But the idiot I am, I only realised it when he'd left." My voice wavers. "You see... he has always been so indifferent... I had no idea this... meant much to him..."

"Or maybe it is you who were oblivious?" She asks.

"Maybe... I don't know, but... I need him... I need him back." My voice trails off into whisper.

She sits perfectly still, looking down at her lap for a long time. And when I think it's pointless and that I actually should try a scene in the Edinburgh Office, she sighs and waves her hand in the air, conjuring a piece of paper which she hands to me. And I am watching as elegant letters are appearing, as though being written with an invisible hand. _The Edinburgh address._

**

_I wanna hold hands with you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna get close to you_

_'Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_

_Oh and I know I like to draw the line when it starts to get too real_

_But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal_

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_So come over now and talk me down_

_[Troye Sivan, 'Talk Me Down']_

_Edinburgh_

_Saturday, 13 August, 2005_

I never expect the doorbell to ring. No one ever comes to my home this way - a Muggle way. So when it does, I jump, nearly tripping down the stairs on my way to the kitchen.

It's seven in the morning on the weekend, and I'm in my pyjama bottoms. Whoever it is, what the hell do they possibly want from me at this hour?

I open the door. _Oh fuck._  

I try to close it again, but Potter is already pushing me in the chest, walking me back into the house.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I cross my arms over my chest. I feel suddenly conscious of my nakedness. "How did you find this address?"

"Your Mum."

_What? No, no way._

"She wouldn't."

"She did."

"I don't believe you."

"She listened to my reasons."

"Which were?" I can't believe Mother actually told him, what the hell?!

"Which were enough."

"What do you want?" I am determined. Nothing can waver my resolve.

"I want to talk to you. To apologise."

"Okay. Go on."

"Wouldn't you invite me in? It's a long talk."

I roll my eyes, heading to the kitchen. He follows.

He sits down at the table. "Give me a second," I say. I feel exposed; I really need to cover myself. I run up the stairs to my bedroom, grabbing the T-shirt from the armchair, and throwing it on.

"You didn't have to dress up," he says when I enter the kitchen, "but I appreciate the effort."

"Oh, shut up, Potter. Why are you here?"

He looks me in the eyes. And honestly... "Spill it and fuck off," I say crossly. As crossly as I can.

"I've fucked up, Draco..."

Oh, not that again. "I told you don't call me that!"

"It's your name."

"Not for you."

"Oh stop it, just... hear me out, okay?" 

"Okay." I sit down at the table across from him.

"I've fucked up badly. I am so sorry. I didn't know that I'd hurt your feelings. I don’t know if you’d ever forgive me. "

I go cold. "What feelings?"

"Oh, come on." He spreads his hands. "I didn't think... I didn't know that you cared more than you appeared to. I mean... you were so indifferent..."

I feel my face is burning. I strongly suspect, I have to thank my dear Mother for that. _Traitor._ "Indifferent?"

"Yes. You are so independent, you are _impossible_ , Draco..."

"Don't..."

He raises his hand. "Shut up, will you? For once, hear me out."

"Fine." I cross my arms, sitting back. I always found his face striking. Prominent features, strong jaw as though chiselled of stone, and those eyes... They split my soul in two.

"As soon as you'd left, I realised I'm no good without you, I... want to be with you...if you still would have me."

This is what I wanted to hear so badly, this is what I thought he'd never say, not to me. But no, I don't believe him. Something squeezes in my throat.

"I can't do this, Potter. Not anymore." 

"Do what?"

"I don't do casual." _Not with you_. "I'm not going down this road again."

"I'm not asking for casual."

"Then what are you asking for?" I'm trying to keep my voice from shaking. _Fuck._

"Would you try it again... like, real?" He asks cautiously.

"Real what?"

"Relationship. Or dating, whatever you call it. Like, open. No secrets. For everyone to see."

I stare at him. This cannot be true. I'd had my heart split open once, I cannot put myself through it again.

He grabs my hand across the table, his eyes are scared and intense and... " _Draco..."_

I try to pull my hand out of his grip, he doesn't let me, squeezing my fingers so that they hurt.

I shake my head. "Why... are you _always._.." It's hard to breathe. "Doing this to me?" I swallow, looking away.  _Fuck_... I'm about to break down in front of Potter.

Not letting go of my hand, he stands up, rounding the table, coming close.

I cover my eyes with my other hand.

"Fuck, Potter... do you think I'm made of stone?" I whisper.

"No, but... you give a very good impression," he says, wrapping his free arm around my shoulders. He lets go of my hand, and I feel his fingers are pressing into my scalp. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against his stomach. "Fuck... _Oh, fuck_..." A sob escapes me, and I feel tears are prickling behind my eyelids.

"Shhh..." He wraps his both hands around my head, rocking me gently. "It's okay. I've got you."

We stay like this for a long time. Tears don't fall, but my head is heavy, I feel exhausted.

I raise my head to look up at him, "Release me." He does. I stand up. 

"Do you want some tea? Coffee?" Turning to the counter, I retrieve two mugs from the cupboard. I need to occupy myself.

"Coffee," he says. I start the coffee-machine.

"So..." he says, taking a sip, "what do you say?" he looks at me wearily. His face is gaunt, skin stretched tight over sharp features; he's grown thin. It seems those weeks have taken their toll on him as well.

"I don't know..." I say, and he winces. "I mean... I need some space right now. I need time. I have to think." We have wounded each other badly, but now I'm beginning to think we may survive.

"Take your time. But... how long?" he asks, "I'll come tomorrow."

"You are ridiculous, Potter," I actually laugh, though it comes out a bit strained.

"Do you mind?"

"We'll see," I say, "come for tea."

"Tea, like, five o'clock?"

"Yes, like that."

I close the door behind him and exhale. It's been a hell of a morning. I need a shower.

I'm standing under the spray with my eyes closed. Tension of those hours dissolving, turning my limbs into jelly. 

I dress and brush my teeth, feeling better. Now I'm going to murder my Mother.

**

"Mother. What the hell?!" I snap as soon as the Floo connection is established and Mother's face comes into view.

Her eyebrows shoot upwards. "Language, Draco," she shakes her head, though overall she is totally unruffled. What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"I mean Potter. Showing up on my doorstep. Mother, you are a traitor!"

"Has it turned out to be a bad idea?"

"No. I don't know yet... it's not what I'm talking about."

"Draco, I took a liberty... I talked to him, and he seemed so genuine. I thought that he deserves a chance."

I roll my eyes, honestly, how does Potter do it? If even my own Mother couldn't say no to him.

"Was I mistaken, dear?" She asks.

"No. You were not. Have a good day, Mother."

"Draco! Don't..."

I break the connection. _Traitor_ , I think, smiling under my breath to hide it from myself.

**

_Edinburgh_

_Sunday, 14 August, 2005_

At five o'clock precisely I am at his doorstep. He opens the door.

"Hi, Potter."

He is barefoot, in ripped jeans and a loose pink-flowered T-shirt.

"Hi. Nice shirt," I say, I feel suddenly awkward. We'd been fucking our brains out for two months straight, and now, having come for a five o'clock tea, I feel like a blushing maiden?

"Come in." He steps aside and I walk past him into the house.

"So..." I clear my throat, looking around. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," he says stiffly from behind, I turn. He is by the door, with his hand still on the door handle.

"Okay, follow me to the living-room." He brushes past me.

When I enter, he is standing by the coffee-table in front of the sofa, gesturing at me to come in. And on the table there are...

"Tea?!" I exclaim. "Really?"

"Really." He grins. "Would you like some?"

"Of course." I approach. The table is empty, save for a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

"All that tea-stuff is wildly vexing, you know," he says, uncorking the bottle, "I don't feel like it." He pours wine, handing me the glass.

"Me neither," I say, taking a sip, "oh, it's good!" I peer at the bottle.

"Of course it's good," he says, and I laugh. We sit in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. This is ridiculous.

"Draco..." I say, and at the same moment he downs his wine, putting the glass on the table.

"You know, Potter," he says, turning to me and tucking his foot on the sofa, "I am determined not to have sex with you tonight. Talk me down."

This is all it takes. Swallowing the mouthful of wine, I put the glass down and pounce.

I crush his lips and his head hits the back of the sofa. He grabs me around the waist, pulling me to straddle his lap. I wrap my hands around his head, rubbing my face into his hair. "Mmm... you smell so nice..."

He slides his tongue up my neck, digging his short nails into my skin under the T-shirt.

"Potter... Oh..." He squeezes me hard around the ribcage, pressing his face into the crook of my neck; it's hard to breathe.

"Potter..." He looks at me. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," I say. 

He pulls my T-shirt over my head and he presses his lips to my chest, he kisses my collarbones and trails my ribs with his fingers.

"You are so thin," he whispers. 

I am insane. "I want you," I whisper back, "I want you inside me." Because it's everything I want right now. "Would you do that for me?"

Frowning briefly, he looks at me and nods. "Come. Bedroom." He stands up.

"Relax," he whispers into my ear, leaning over me, and I feel the touch of his finger sliding inside. I press my face into the pillow. The second one follows, and it's not that easy; the third one is downright painful, but he is gentle. I breathe through it, lifting my arse up to meet his movements.

"Turn over," he says, and I turn on my back. 

"Relax, just... don't fight it." He lines up between my spread thighs.

His length pierces me, and it stings. It hurts, it is new and perfect. I want it to hurt, I want him to cause me pain.

"Are you alright?" He whispers.

I wrap my legs around his hips. "I'm good."

He moves, and it's painful and exquisite - exactly as I need it right now. He is touching something inside me that makes me tremble in anticipation and urge him on. How have I never done this before?

"Touch yourself," he says, and as soon as I reach for my cock, the intensity overwhelms me. I gasp and arch my back as he slams into me one last time, and we both come, my cock shooting over our chests. He collapses on top of me, and I wrap my arms around his back.

"I don't know why I've never done this before," I say, my words muffled by his shoulder.

"Yeah... you missed out a lot, believe me," he says.

**

I prop myself on the elbow to look down at him. His head is thrown back on the pillow, chin tilted up; he always ends up like this in his sleep. 

"You look arrogant in your sleep, you know?" I told him. He didn't believe me. 

I smile. It is dawn already. I had him in the middle of the night once more - he wanted to ride me.

There is hope it's working out. If we won't kill each other, that is. We'd agreed that it would be dating for the time being. Edinburgh-London and back. Apparition between this distance every day is exhausting, but it's the only way so far.

He's determined to tell everyone. "I'm fed up with lies," he said.

Though Weasley already knows. 

"I want to get it out of the way," he said, "to be able to go out with you openly, not giving a fuck."

I agree, of course, but I am nervous. Though what's the alternative?

I lean down, and touch my lips to the arch of his neck, to the arrogant bow of his mouth. Grabbing me around the waist, he rolls us over and presses me into the matress. "How long have you been staring?" 

"Ages," I smirk.

**

_If you don't mind, I'll walk that line_

_Stuck on the bridge between us_

_Gray areas and expectations_

_But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah_

_But I wanna sleep next to you_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_I wanna hold hands with you_

_I wanna be close to you_

_[Troye Sivan, 'Talk Me Down']_  

_Near Edinburgh_

_Sunday, 3 September, 2005_

"I told Gin," he says, "she freaked out. But then said it made sense."

"What did she mean?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugs. "Like... she said I've never ceased to be obsessed with you since I was eleven."

"That's flattering! Maybe she's right?" I nudge him with my shoulder. We are sitting at the top of the cliff, our feet dangling in the air. 

He told me he had a dream about me. I was sitting on the rainbow, throwing flowers at him. I liked it. It sounded like something I’d like to do.

We are sitting on our own rainbow right now, and it feels good.

"Maybe she's right." He agrees, looking into the distance.

The sun catches the green of his eyes, and he smiles.

 ******* The end of the Part 2** (look for the link to the Part 3 down below) *********

_**I am on Tumblr:[big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com/)** _

 

**_[[Troye Sivan, 'Talk Me Down]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3lxS-6joY)_ **

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

_'Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my three A.M. shadow_

_I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone_

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_So come over now and talk me down_

_I wanna hold hands with you But that's all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna get close to you_

_'Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_

_Oh and I know I like to draw the line when it starts to get too real_

_But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal_

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that's all I wanna do right now_

_So come over now and talk me down_

_(Talk me down)_

_If you don't mind, I'll walk that line_

_Stuck on the bridge between us_

_Gray areas and expectations_

_But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah_

_But I wanna sleep next to you_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_I wanna hold hands with you_

_I wanna be close to you_

_But I wanna sleep next to you_

_And that's all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

_So come over now and talk me down_

_(Talk me down)_

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to the series "Fools" and is preceded by the work "Too Good".  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share your opinions with me in the comments below if you want :)  
> Tell me how you came across this fic, I'm really interested to know!


End file.
